


Nemo

by Griffinous56



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Body Horror, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Nuzlocke Challenge, Slice of Life, srl Matelocke run is the worst
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffinous56/pseuds/Griffinous56
Summary: Chỉ là một tổng hợp oneshot ngắn về hành trình pokemon White Matelocke - hard mode (một dạng nuzlocke nhưng khó hơn nhiều) của tác giả.In memory of Marvis the miracle snake and my other comrades in that brutal run *salute*





	Nemo

_ “Oh how I wish _ _   
_ _ For soothing rain _ _   
_ _ All I wish is to dream again _ _   
_ _ My loving heart _ _   
_ _ Lost in the dark _ _   
_ __ For hope I'd give my everything.”

Chỉ là một tổng hợp những câu chuyện ngắn về hành trình pokemon White Matelocke - hard mode (một dạng nuzlocke nhưng khó hơn nhiều) của tác giả.

In memory of Marvis the miracle snake and my other comrades in that brutal run *salute* 

* * *

Những ngày cuối thu thật sự không phải là một thời gian tốt để bắt đầu bất kì chuyến phiêu lưu nào, nhất ở ở những khu vực nằm trong vùng khí hậu ôn đới như Unova. Dù trấn Nuvema và Accumula nằm sát về phía nam của khu vực, cách xa khỏi những nơi chắc chắn sẽ bị tuyết trắng phủ đầy như thành phố Icirus hay Mistralton, không có nghĩa là những cơn gió bấc lạnh lẽo ngoài kia buông tha họ khỏi việc phải dùng đến hai lớp chăn để sưởi ấm. Và dù pokemon center đúng là người bạn đường của các nhà huấn luyện thật, đó cũng không có nghĩa là ở tạm nơi đấy qua đêm sẽ thoải mái như ở nhà với ba bữa ăn đủ đầy trừ khi bạn là một nhà huấn luyện chuyên nghiệp.

Dĩ nhiên là họ không có gì để gây ấn tượng hay có vẻ là chuyên nghiệp. Hai người bọn họ, một con người một Snivy đang ôm nhau dưới chăn mà run cầm cập khi một đợt gió nữa thổi qua mang đến luồng hơi lạnh qua rãnh hở nơi khung cửa sổ bất chấp việc Touko, nhà huấn luyện của con Snivy này, trước đó đã bật điều hoà. Cả hai chỉ là mấy con cá con trong một cái áo làng nhỏ vừa bơi vào con sông dài ở phía trước. Hai người bọn họ, trong trắng, thơ ngây và chưa vương một chút bụi đời, chẳng có gì để gọi là gai góc hay chuyên nghiệp cả.

Nhưng đối với Marvis, con Snivy cái mà Touko đã chọn để làm bạn đồng hành của cô, sống một cuộc sống như thế này, khi mà mọi thứ đều hoàn toàn mới lạ với cả hai bọn họ cùng với hàng tấn thứ để mong chờ phía trước, vậy là đủ. Và nếu như mọi chuyện vì một gì đấy mà thay đổi, đó là do con đường mà bọn họ đã chọn.

Trong ngày đầu của cuộc hành trình, cả đội Touko chỉ có hai bọn họ cố tìm lấy cái ấm trong chăn và cơn gió hú.

* * *

Ngày thứ hai, tiểu đội hai người của họ có thêm một thành viên thứ ba và thứ tư.

Thành viên thứ ba, Boi, là một ông chú Lillipup đáng mến, không có ai là không thích chú ta cả. Cái tên mà Touko đặt cho chú ấy đơn giản chỉ là một trò đùa, nhưng khi thấy Boi phản ứng tích cực khi được gọi bằng cái tên ấy thì cô lẫn Marvis đều nghiêm túc suy nghĩ rằng có lẽ họ nên dành cho con chó nhỏ kia một cái tên xứng đáng hơn.

Marvis được nghe Boi kể về cuộc đời của chú, từ khi lần đầu chú mở mắt đón ánh bình minh của mười năm trước trong vòng tay ấm áp của bụi dâu dại và dòng sữa ấm nóng của mẹ cho đến những chuyến ngao du của chú ấy từ tận Drifveil xuống đến đường số 2 này. Marvis nghe chú ấy kể về những lần chạm trán với cả pokemon lẫn loài người, về những huyền thoại địa phương truyền qua từng thế hệ, về những địa danh mà trước giờ con Snivy nhỏ khi trước chỉ nghe thoáng qua từ những cái tivi ở phòng thí nghiệm của giáo sư Juniper. Boi kể, kể mãi, kể cho đến khi những câu chữ được gửi gắm vào trong màn đêm mát lạnh của phố Striaton, đến những ngôi sao hiếm hoi phía trên cố gắng tỏa sáng hơn những bóng đèn đường được phủ bởi làn sương mờ mịt báo hiệu mùa đông sắp tới và những con Pidove còn chưa say ngủ. Marvis và những thành viên khác trong đội sau này nghe chúng nhiều đến mức họ có thể trả thuộc lòng từng câu chữ trong câu chuyện của chú chó kia. Và dù cho họ có tỏ ra khó chịu như thế nào khi Boi bắt đầu tỏ ý muốn kể lại một câu chuyện nào đấy trước khi cắm trại qua đêm thì cả hội cũng vẫn ngồi xung quanh chú ấy mà lắng nghe, để những câu chữ ấy đưa họ vào giấc ngủ say nồng trước khi bình minh ló dạng báo hiệu cho ngày mới bắt đầu.

Marvis yêu những câu chuyện ấy, yêu cái cách mà những đồ vật vô tri vô giác được đặc tả qua lời văn của bạn đồng hành đầu tiên của cô. Cô Snivy nhỏ luôn mong chờ đến giờ kể chuyện của thành viên lớn tuổi nhất trong nhóm nhỏ của bọn họ và luôn háo hức đến câu chuyện tiếp theo. Dần dần Marvis bắt đầu yêu cái cách mà Boi kể chuyện, yêu cái cách mà chú ấy đối xử với mọi người xung quanh, và rồi Marvis cũng dần yêu cả chú chó già kia nữa. Nhưng đó là một câu chuyện cho lần khác, phải không?

Thành viên thứ tư trong tiểu đội của họ là Pan, một chú Panpour chưa đầy một năm tuổi mà họ nhận nuôi từ một cô gái trong Dream Yard. Chú ta… gần như đối lập hoàn toàn với Boi đáng mến của bọn họ. Chú khỉ ấy cộc tính, dữ dằn, chẳng có chút gì gọi là liêm sỉ và dễ mất bình tĩnh trước những thứ nhỏ nhặt nhất. Touko và những thành viên trong đội đều mất khá nhiều thời gian để làm quen với chú ta và ở chung một chỗ với Pan khó chịu đến nỗi đến một ngày nọ Marvis phải ngỏ ý với nhà huấn luyện của cô rằng vì sao vẫn giữ cậu ta trong đội.

“Vì chúng ta cần cậu ta, đó chắc hẳn là lý do đầu tiên và quan trọng nhất.” Touko trả lời và con Snivy nhỏ kia bắt đầu nghĩ rằng chẳng lẽ nếu như Pan mà yếu thêm chút nữa thì liệu Touko sẽ bỏ cậu ta chăng? Và rồi Touko nói tiếp:

“Và cũng có lẽ…” cô suy ngẫm, “Có lẽ là vì tất cả chúng ta đều quý cậu ta nữa. Cậu ta là thành viên trong đội, Pan là gia đình.”

“Với lại, có thể lắm,” Touko nói tiếp, miệng nở một nụ cười, “Sau này cậu cũng sẽ mến Pan thì sao?”

...Không thể nào, Marvis thở hắt ra. Không đời mà cô lại đi mến con khỉ cứng đầu đó.

“Và biết đâu được,” Touko nhún vai, “Có lẽ một ngày nào đó Pan sẽ thay đổi. Vạn vật thay đổi, cả người và pokemon chúng ta cũng vậy, đó là điều hiển nhiên. Và Pan vẫn còn trẻ, hãy cho cậu ấy một chút thời gian.”

Không một ai ngờ rằng thời gian đó đến sớm hơn họ nghĩ.

Trận đấu Gym đầu tiên của họ được phát sóng trên kênh truyền hình. Ừ thì trận đấu gym nào chả được chiếu trên đài truyền hình, nhưng mà trận đấu đấy cũng khá là đặc biệt mà. 

Ai cũng biết rằng ba anh em Gymleader của phố Striaton sẽ dùng pokemon chủ lực khắc thuộc tính pokemon khởi đầu của nhà thử thách. Tuy rằng Snivy không phải là một starter thường xuyên nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là Chili sẽ nương tay cũng như lụt nghề. Ngọn lửa dùng để nấu trà của anh ta rất nóng và lửa nhiệt huyết của anh cũng vậy. Điều đó làm trận đấu này đặc biệt.

Việc một con Snivy một mình hạ toàn bộ pokemon của Chili, điều đó đồng nghĩa với việc một mình hạ Pansear của anh ta, là điều đặc biệt mà chẳng ai ngờ tới. Mọi người trông chờ người thách đấu sẽ đem ra một pokemon thuộc tính nước nào đó hay chỉ đơn giản là một con hệ cơ bản chứ không phải là một pokemon cỏ mỏng manh. Đấy chính là điều mà toàn bộ thành viên trong đội của Touko phải nhớ mãi về sau này: Marvis the miracle snake - cái danh hiệu mà mãi về sau mà mọi người đặt cho Marvis, và con rắn cỏ thích danh hiệu đó - không hề mỏng manh, chưa từng và sẽ không bao giờ như vậy. Bởi vì cô là Marvis, là niềm tin kỳ diệu và hy vọng của cả đội và Marvis sẽ không bao giờ ngã xuống.

Nhưng thành thật mà nói, cả Marvis lẫn Touko đều không ngờ rằng con Snivy sẽ là pokemon đối đầu với Chili, khi mà kế hoạch ban đầu là Boi sẽ kết thúc trận đấu giữa chú ta và Pansear kia. Con Pansear ấy thực sự mạnh và Marvis cả đời này sẽ mang vết bớt để lại từ đòn Incinerate trên đuôi một cách tự hào.

Riêng với Pan thì con Panpour kia vẫn bực dọc vì cậu ta vẫn nghĩ rằng Marvis đã cướp lấy chiến thắng của cậu ta. Con khỉ nước có một lần đã cãi nhau chỉ vì điều ấy, hét vào mặt con rắn cỏ rằng vì sao mà bọ họ để để nó ngoài rìa, lại không để nó chiến đấu cùng.

Marvis cười mỉm. “Cậu cũng mới tham gia với chúng tôi được hai ngày. Cậu còn trẻ, cậu thiếu kinh nghiệm, và dù cậu có lợi thế thì tôi dám cá là con Pansear đó cũng sẽ dần cậu ra bã mà thôi.”

“Nhưng nó không có nghĩa là mấy người có thể bỏ mặc tôi đang một bên-!!”

“Chúng tôi không bỏ mặc cậu.” Marvis nghiêm nghị ngắt lời và con khỉ nước im bặt. “Chúng tôi muốn cậu quan sát và học hỏi. Hơn nữa, chúng tôi biết cách cậu chiến đấu như thế nào. Cậu đánh nhau như thể chẳng có ngày mai vậy. Tất cả cũng chỉ tốt cho cậu thôi.”

Marvis lặng xuống một chút trước khi nói tiếp, khi này giọng của cô nhẹ bẫng tưởng chừng như không thể nghe thấy: “Và hơn nữa, biết đâu một ngày nào đó khi cậu biết mình chiến đấu vì điều gì, khi ấy chúng ta sẽ để cậu tỏa sáng.”

* * *

Nhóm một người ba pokemon của họ kéo dài như thế một thời gian cho đến ngày thứ mười của tháng mười một, họ chào đón thêm một thành viên khác. Cô ấy là Scarlet, một Darumaka lạc vào công trường xây dựng của con người. Marvis, khi này đã là một Servine cùng với Boi nay đã là một Herdier, hứa với cô ấy rằng họ sẽ tìm Rock - một Sandile, bạn đời của cô ấy, kẻ đã đi đến thành Relic ba ngày trước mà vẫn chưa trở về. Sự bổ sung của cô ấy đem lại một làn gió mới mẻ và ấm áp cho cả đội đang chậm chạp lớn dần của bọn họ. Cô ấy như một người mẹ hiền, mặc dù bản thân mang thuộc tính lửa nhưng Scarlet luôn hiền dịu và kiên nhẫn; cùng với Boi, họ trông như cặp vợ chồng già chăm sóc cho đám quỷ nhỏ. Scarlet có thể vô cùng dữ dằn khi lâm trận nhưng khi đối xử với từng thành viên trong đội, con Darumaka luôn biết cách điều chỉnh hành vi của mình. Khi ấy, Snivy thề rằng Scarlet là pokemon duy nhất có thể làm con con Panpour cứng đầu đó chịu nghe lời.

Và rồi Marvis suy nghĩ, nếu như Scarlet lẫn bạn đời Rock của cô ấy chịu ở lại trong đội thì thật tốt quá.

* * *

Một ngày sau đấy, họ biết đến cái chết là gì.

Sa mạc ở Unova không nguy hiểm khi nó chỉ đơn giản là một con đường thẳng và những pokemon sống ở đấy cũng không phải là đối thủ đáng gờm. Những thứ mang nhiều mối nguy hại nhất luôn đến từ những nhà huấn luyện. Nói đúng hơn, những nhà huấn luyện với những pokemon mà họ không thể kiểm soát trong cơn bão cát. Những tai nạn đó không phải là hiếm, thực tế là chúng xảy ra hằng ngày khi mà một pokemon bị ép làm điều gì đấy mà chúng ghét hoặc bản thân chúng bắt đầu hoảng sợ và bất an vì một điều gì đấy ẩn sâu dưới những kiến trúc bằng đá ngủ yên dưới những dụng cát kia. Những ai bị cuốn vào những tai nạn ấy đều bị coi là xui xẻo bởi lẽ kết cục để lại từ chúng chẳng thể nào bớt nhói đau đi được.

Sigilyph vốn chẳng thể là mối đe dọa với loài Sandile, khi mà chúng mang thuộc tính bay và siêu linh trong khi lũ cá sấu cạn lại mang thuộc tính đất và hắc ám, cũng bởi lẽ những chú chim cổ đại ấy chẳng muốn gây sự với bất kì ai cả. Nếu những vết thương nghiêm trọng được gây nên bởi một Sigilyph nào đấy thì đó chỉ có thể là từ đòn Air cutter do nó hoảng mà ra.

Touko đã tính toán sai. Tất cả bọn họ đã tính toán sai. Bọn họ chỉ ngờ những chấn thương khi nhỏ nhặt mà một Sigilyph có thể gây ra cho Rock đang chạy trốn ở nơi tàn tích, họ không ngờ đến rằng một phần bức tường yếu sẽ rơi xuống ngay nơi mà con Sandile kia dừng chân và trong khoảng khắc con cá sấu đất né tránh mảnh đá đấy thì đòn air cutter tiếp theo cắt ngang bụng của chú ta. Một cái chết nhanh đến chóng váng, chỉ vì một đòn critical không ngờ đến.

Đó cũng là ngày đầu tiên Marvis biết đến máu đỏ tươi là gì, khi mà bản thân cô là một pokemon thuộc tính thực vật và “máu” của giống loài cô chỉ là một chất dịch nhầy màu vàng đặc tựa như như sáp cây. Máu nóng của những loài pokemon khác đều xa lạ đối với cô, nó mang màu đỏ tươi rực rỡ đến đau lòng, ấm áp và mang mùi của sắt. Máu không bắn ra tung toé như những gì mà Marvis tưởng tượng khi xem những khúc phim hành động của Poke Studio, mà chúng lũ lượt chảy ra thành một bãi đọng lại ở trên nền đất cho đến khi khô lại và đen kịt đi. Con Servine bị dính một chút ở trên hai dây leo của cô khi cô lật người Rock lại và tối hôm đấy cô dành hàng giờ chỉ để rửa sạch lấy cái mùi tanh tưởi đấy.

Không có một lễ tang nào được diễn ra, tất cả những gì mà chủ nhân của Sigilyph đấy có thể làm là xin lỗi bằng một món tiền, một nấm mộ nhỏ nơi sa mạc mà có lẽ sau này sẽ mãi chôn vùi dưới cát và một mẩu hoá thạch lông vũ. Scarlet không khóc khi Touko đưa thi thể của Rock xuống nền đất, ít nhất là cô nàng Darumaka không khóc trước mặt họ. Nhưng Marvis biết chuyện gì vừa xảy ra khi sáng hôm sau cô thấy đôi mắt của con Darumaka sưng đỏ lên và con rắn cỏ cảm thấy như một mảnh gì đấy trong trái tim cô vỡ vụn đi mất khi biết mình không thể làm được gì để giúp cả. Nhất là khi hai ngày sau cái chết của Rock, khi mà những thành viên khác trong đội không để ý thì Scarlet đã bỏ đi mất. Họ bỏ luyện tập, dành cả ngày đó bới từng đụn cát lật từng tảng đá để tìm con pokemon mà phần lớn bọn họ đều coi như một người mẹ. Không còn ai thấy Scarlet nữa cả.

Cái chết đầu tiên trong gia đình nhỏ bé của bọn họ cũng như sự mất tích cứ Scarlet thay đổi mỗi thành viên trong đấy không ít thì nhiều. Boi lúc này trở nên im lặng hơn, tiếng sủa của chú ấy không còn vang vọng như khi trước nữa. Pan trở nên khó chữa hơn, cậu ta luôn tìm ra lý do chỉ để đánh đập một pokemon hoang dã nào đó hay gây chiến với một nhà huấn luyện viên bất kì. Touko cũng như Boi, cô ấy không còn cười đùa nhiều như xưa, đôi mắt cô sắc lạnh hơn, từng câu nói, suy nghĩ, động tác đều trở nên tính toán hơn và đôi lúc khi mà những thành viên trong đội đã ngủ say, Marvis có thể nghe thấy tiếng thì thầm của cô. Đôi khi đó là những kế hoạch, những chiến thuật cho trận đấu được xắp đặt cho ngày mai, hoặc đôi khi đó lại là những lời thì thầm rằng mình là một nhà huấn luyện thất bại như thế nào. Con rắn cỏ muốn giúp cho gia đình của cô, nhưng cô cũng không biết làm thế nào khi biết rằng chính mình cũng bị ảnh hưởng bởi sự kiện ấy.

Ngày Scarlet bỏ đi, trong tim của mỗi thành viên trong gia đình của Marvis tựa như đã mất đi một thứ gì đó. Họ chấp nhận điều đấy như một sự thật hiển nhiên mà tiếp tục tiếp bước.

Lần tiếp theo họ chiến đấu với N trước vòng đu quay của thành phố Nimbasa, khi này đã biết rằng anh ta là vua của tổ chức Plasma, không còn ai cười đùa trong trận đấu của họ nữa. Bởi lẽ, dù cho ta có chấp nhận được mất mát, không có nghĩa là nó không còn thấy đau nữa. Khi này họ vẫn chưa học được rằng những buổi hội ngộ và chia ly luôn đi cùng nhau, nhưng sẽ sớm thôi Marvis sẽ trải qua những điều ấy.

* * *

Thành viên mới trong gia đình không hoàn hảo của họ chính là pokemon được hồi sinh từ viên hoá thạch làm quà xin lỗi kia. Đó là một Archen và tên của cô ta là Ross. Loài sinh vật cổ đại đó tựa như một sự kết hợp quái dị giữa tính cách của Pan và Scarlet. Ross không nhẫn nại, Ross sẽ đánh bầm dập bất kỳ ai cản đường cô và Ross không biết cái gọi là không gian riêng tư. Nhưng đôi khi Ross sẽ rất kiên nhẫn khi một thành viên nào đấy vì áp lực của trận đấu kế tiếp mà nổi giận vô cớ với người khác, Ross sẽ mỉm cười lắng nghe Boi kể những câu chuyện về thời xưa cũ của chú khi chuẩn bị berry để cắm trại cho bữa tối, Ross sẽ chơi đùa với Pan và chế ra những lời đùa dở tệ mà ai nghe thấy cũng muốn vả cho cô ả một phát nhưng lại không nỡ. Cô chim cổ đại ấy đem lại một chút ánh sáng cho toàn đội, cho toàn gia đình. Ross tựa như một lọ thuốc Potion bị lãng quên trong túi xách mà người ta nghĩ mình sẽ chẳng cần phải dùng tới và khi ta cần đến nó, ta cứ thế mà áp nó lên người và mong rằng nó sẽ phần nào chữa lành được thương tổn đấy. Marvis cảm thấy tội lỗi vì nó cảm giác như cô và những thành viên khác nữa đang thay thế cả Rock lẫn Scarlet bằng Ross nữa.

Khi biết được rằng Marvis đã suy nghĩ như thế, Ross đã cười phá lên. Đúng vậy, con chim cổ đại cười thẳng vào mặt một con rắn cỏ trong khi đập đập một cái cánh ngắn ngủn của mình vào bên mình của Marvis trong lúc cô còn chưa hiểu tại sao. Ross sau đấy chỉ nói lại một câu rằng “Mấy người nghĩ là mấy người có thể dùng tui để thay thế ai hay thay thế tui với ai đó được à?” trước khi bay đi luyện tập cùng với Pan ở trong rừng. Khi đấy Marvis, với một trái tim trong trắng đã bị sứt mẻ, không hiểu lời nói khi ấy của cô bạn thân tương lai cho lắm. 

(Mãi cho đến về sau, khi mà Marvis đang chăm sóc cho những nhóc con của thế hệ mới, con rắn cỏ mới ngẫm ra được ý nghĩa trong câu nói đấy, và cười.)

Marvis cảm thấy nực cười ở bản thân, khi mình mãi đi tìm kiếm những điều ở quá khứ, cho đến khi mình đã có được nó trong tay mà lại không thể tin rằng hạnh phúc mà cô tìm kiếm bấy lâu nay nó thực sự tồn tại. Để rồi cuối cùng để chính bản thân lạc lõng trong những suy nghĩ u ám không hồi kết ngay cả khi nguồn sáng ấm áp đấy hiện đang nằm kế bên. Không phải rằng cô Servine nhỏ kia không thể buông bỏ được những thứ đấy mà là cô không muốn buông, để rồi mọi thứ lại trở về một vòng lặp luẩn quẩn không hồi kết. 

Không bao giờ nữa, Marvis nghĩ. Không bao giờ cô sẽ giam mình trong vòng lặp mà chính bản thân cũng không thể chấp nhận được sự giúp đỡ của bất kia ai nữa, Marvis kiên quyết như thế. Con rắn cỏ ôm lấy những nỗi đau kia, không phải vì muốn bám víu lấy những ngày đen tối ấy, mà là để chấp nhận nó. Marvis học được rằng cô nên học cách chấp nhận lấy quá khứ và dùng nó để làm nền tảng cho ngày mai. Marvis, con rắn kỳ diệu, sẽ trở nên mạnh mẽ hơn và sẽ luôn là như thế.

Bởi lẽ cô là Marvis, là niềm tin kỳ diệu và hy vọng của cả đội và Marvis sẽ không bao giờ bị trói buộc bởi bất kỳ một quá khứ đen tối nào dù cho nó có đau đớn đến đâu đi chăng nữa.

* * *

Trong những ngày cuối cùng của tháng mười một lạnh giá, gia đình nhỏ bé của họ chào đón thêm một thành viên mới. Tiểu đội của Touko khi ấy chỉ đơn giản là về lại phố Nacrene để luyện tập cho Ross khi mà mấy con sóc điện ở rừng Lostlorn quá ư là bất lịch sự với những vị khách vãng lai. Tên cô nhóc là Edena, một Sewaddle bị lạc bầy. Cô nhóc cần một chỗ trú qua mùa đông này và Touko chào đón bé với vòng tay mở rộng. Bộ lông rậm rạp của Boi là nơi lý tưởng để sưởi ấm và Edena, ngay cả khi đã tìm lại được bầy của mình, vẫn muốn đi theo bọn họ vì cô bé đã bị hấp dẫn bởi những câu chuyện mà con Scoutland kể. Tính ra cũng không trách được, vì rằng thế giới bên ngoài qua lời kể của Boi quả thật hết sức hấp dẫn đi, Marvis nghĩ khi lười biếng nằm dài trên tấm lưng rộng của chú chó quá cỡ. 

“...Tôi phải chăm sóc con sâu này á?” Pan nhăn mặt mà nhìn xuống một Edena nhỏ bé đang ngước đầu lên dòm con khỉ nước với cặp đồng tử đen sáng ngời. “KHÔNG! Tôi không chấp nhận việc phải đấu cùng với cái thứ… cái thứ nhỏ xíu yếu xìu này đâu! Không đời nào!”

“Ồ, thế là những pokemon có mang thuộc tính thực vật đều ‘nhỏ xíu’, ‘yếu xìu’ là cậu không nhận đúng không hả?” Ross châm chọc, nhắc liếc liếc về phía con Servine đang giơ ra một dây leo đầy đe dọa.

“Không phải! Mà là…” Con Panpour lắp bắp. “Chỉ là đừng có bắt tôi phải đấu cùng với con sâu đấy chứ. Không thể để cho Ross và Edena bắt cặp được sao!?”

“Ross hiện tại đủ mạnh để chiến đấu một mình. Theo tôi thấy thì cậu mới là kẻ cần có cộng sự nhất đấy.” Marvis nghe thấy Pan “Ớ!!” một tiếng rõ to khiến cô suýt nữa phì cười. Lắc đầu, Touko tiếp lời, “Vả lại, cả hai đều mang thuộc tính bổ trợ lẫn nhau, chẳng phải đó là điều tốt sao?”

Con khỉ nước kể từ sau đó liên tục lầm bầm về việc phải đẽo theo một cục màu xanh trên vai nó mệt như thế nào, khi mà Edena không thích ở bên trong pokeball lắm nhưng tốc độ cô gần như không bắt kịp với ai được cả. Tuy vậy, có một vài lần Marvis bắt gặp được hình ảnh con khỉ nước kia nhẹ nhàng nâng Edena, nay đã là một Swadloon khỏe mạnh, lên lưng trong khi mắng rằng cô nhóc nên đi đứng cẩn thận hơn, hay những lúc Pan chạy đi lụm những tấm lá xanh mà đắp lên người cho cô bé. Đặc biệt nhất sau này cậu ta nhảy ra giữa sàn đấu khi Edena đang đấu với Excadrill của Clay để giành lấy huy hiệu Quake, đỡ lấy đòn Slash vốn nhắm vào ngực con bọ ngựa kia.

Marvis dần thấy rằng mình không còn ghét cậu Pan nữa.

* * *

Thành viên cuối cùng để hoàn tất đội một người sáu pokemon của họ là một Solosis. Việc nhóc vào đội thực sự là chuyện ngoài dự đoán. 

Cây cầu rút đến thành phố Driftveil sau 12 giờ vẫn chưa được hạ xuống, thế là cả nhóm đành phải dành tiếp một đêm cắm trại qua đêm trên đường số 5. Trời bây giờ đang là ngày đầu của tháng mười hai, poke center đang gặp trục trặc với mấy cái điều hoà và đội của Touko không hề trông chờ vào việc ngủ trong một căn phòng chật ních người với cái điều hoà hư như vậy. Dù sao thì họ vẫn cần lập lại mấy thao tác cắm trại ngoài trời: trải hai tấm nệm họ mua được, dựng một khóm lửa trại nhỏ và đi tìm mấy quả berry dại để nấu súp.

Công đoạn cuối lần đó không theo dự đoán cho lắm.

“...Ross, đó là một pokemon sơ sinh mà…” 

“Ơ hay, cái thứ này có màu xanh, có mùi lum berry với lại nó tròn tròn. Nó không phải là berry thì là gì?”

“…Rốt cục cô có bao giờ thấy quả berry nào có mắt và biết khóc không thế?”

Marvis dòm dòm một nhóc Solosis vẫn còn đang bị kẹp giữa đôi hàm của cô chim Ross mà đang khóc leo nheo, rốt cục cũng chỉ biết lắc đầu thương cảm. Mất thêm vài phút nữa để cho Edena và Boi giải thích cho Ross hiểu rằng thứ mà Ross đang ngậm trong miệng không phải đồ ăn mà là sinh vật sống và thêm một vài phút nữa để Touko dỗ một con Solosis vì sợ quá mà chuyển sang màu vàng luôn.

Túm cái quần lại là sau đêm đó, cả đội họ gánh thêm một miệng ăn.

Bọn họ đã đợi cả một ngày để chờ đợi cha mẹ của bé Solosis ấy quay lại thì vẫn chẳng thấy bóng dáng của một Dousion hay Reuniclus đâu, cũng chẳng có tin tức gì về một pokemon nào đấy vì mất con mà phá banh lên. Đến ngày thứ hai, Ross tuyên bố rằng chuyện chờ đợi là vô ích nên họ cứ nên tiếp tục cùng với cậu nhóc đó thì hơn. Marvis nghĩ rằng Touko biết lý do vì sao ba mẹ của bé Solosis kia không hề tìm kiếm cậu bé nhưng con rắn cỏ không buồn hỏi. Dù sao thì con pokemon sơ sinh kia cũng chẳng phải thành viên duy nhất trong đội mồ côi cha mẹ. 

Dù sao thì, con Solosis đó cũng cần một cái tên. Và Ross đã sẵn sàng đề ra một lựa chọn khi Touko nêu ra vấn đề.

“Fetus.” Ross nói và Marvis thề là cô vừa thấy một tia sáng vừa lóe lên trong đôi mắt kia. “Đặt tên nó là Fetus đi.”

“…Ross…”

“Hả? Tui nghĩ đó là một cái tên thích hợp mà?”

“Ross à…”

“Tui cũng nghĩ vậy đó.”

“Không phải cậu nữa chứ Pan?”

Solosis, nay là Fetus - Fetus cực cực dễ thương - chớp chớp mắt nhìn cô chim kia trước khi hiện ra một biểu cảm như đang cười và nhảy lên lưng Ross. “Thấy chưa, Fetus thích cái tên đó đó. Quyết định vậy nhé!”

Cũng như trường hợp của Boi, Touko quên béng mất chuyện đặt lại tên.

* * *

Những câu chuyện sau đấy của họ trải qua rất nhanh, nửa tháng mười hai trôi qua như một cơn gió không chờ một ai. Cả gia đình nhỏ bé của họ vẫn giữ nguyên như vậy cho dù sau này Touko bắt được vài pokemon mới: một bé Axew trong động Mistralton, chị vịt Ducklet trên cầu Drifveil, chú Ferroseed từ động Chargestone, cô nhóc Trubbish họ vô tình nhặt được - theo nghĩa đen - trên đường số 16 khi đi khám phá rừng Lostlorn và bà dì Litwick trong một lần cả bọn đi viếng thăm tháp Celestial, kể cả một cô nhóc Bisharp đã tham gia họ trước trận đấu giành huy chương cuối cùng ở thành phố.

Dù vậy, đội hình của họ vẫn giữ nguyên như vậy. Dù cho sau này Touko có thêm những pokemon có tiềm năng hơn, nhà huấn luyện trẻ tuổi vẫn chọn bọn họ để tiếp tục cuộc hành trình này. 

Khi một trong những người bạn của cô hỏi, người mà Marvis nhớ có tên là Cheren - một tên bốn mắt suốt ngày cắm mặt vào mấy cuốn sách và cái pokedex bóng loáng nhưng lại dòm như đã được qua nhiều tay lắm rồi - cậu ta hỏi rằng vì sao lại không thử điều chỉnh đội hình của cô một chút. Touko im lặng cầm cây kem castleliacone một chút trước khi nhún vai. “Chắc chỉ đơn giản là tớ thích như thế này thôi.”

Ban đầu cả cậu Cheren lẫn cô rắn cỏ đều cảm thấy câu trả lời kia không được thỏa đáng cho lắm. Marvis, nay đã là một cô Seperior nhỏ duyên dáng, nghĩ rằng nhà huấn luyện của họ đúng là kì lạ nhưng Marvis cũng không trách - mỗi một nhà huấn luyện không khùng điên thì cũng dì dị về một điểm nào đấy thôi. Ngay cả những người bạn Tepig và Oshawott của cô - nay đã trên ngưỡng cửa tiến hoá cao nhất của vòng đời - cũng đồng ý với cô Marvis về điều đấy.

* * *

“Nói tôi nghe, Touko, cậu có ước mơ không?’

Câu trả lời của cô đến chậm, quá chậm. Và Marvis chỉ có thể quan sát qua pokeball của cô cách mà đôi mắt của cậu trai trẻ kia dần đanh lại, ngờ vực ngay cả khi câu trả lời là “có”. Không chỉ Marvis, mà cả đội hiện tại đều đang nghi ngờ mục tiêu ban đầu của chuyến hành trình này rồi.

Nghi ngờ của họ trở thành sự thực khi mà họ đứng trước một con rồng với bộ lông trắng ngần, đẹp đẽ và đáng sợ trong cơn bão tuyết mang màu xám buồn bã của thành phố Icirrus. Càng bị thuyết phục hơn khi họ phải đi săn lùng một câu chuyện cổ tích trong tòa lâu đài đổ nát bị chôn vùi trong cát, và rồi bị buộc phải nhận lấy trọng trách nặng nề cùng với một tảng đá đen nhánh mà theo lời Alder nói, là hy vọng chống lại con rồng trắng của hiện thực, ngay cả khi Touko đã bao nhiêu lần trả lời là không và nhìn sang Cheren tìm kiếm trợ giúp.

Marvis ước gì nhà huấn luyện của họ có thể tự tin nhận lấy “hy vọng” đấy.

“Mọi thứ rồi sẽ ổn thôi,” đứng bên cạnh Marvis là Boi thì thầm, giọng của chú ta nhẹ nhàng và trầm ấm. “Rồi mọi thứ sẽ ổn thôi.”

Quấn những dây leo của mình quanh một quả trứng màu xanh chặt hơn, Marvis chỉ gật đầu nhẹ trước khi nhẹ nhàng dụi trán vào đầu bạn đời của mình. Cùng lúc ấy, nhà huấn luyện của họ nhìn xuống và gượng cười. Dù sao thì, họ không còn có thể làm gì khác ngoài việc cố gắng thử thôi.

* * *

Hít sâu, thở chậm.

_ Đừng lơ đãng. Plasma đã thành công chiếm giữ Pokemon League. Không thể bị sao nhãng ngay lúc này, khi mà tiếng gầm của con rồng trắng kia vẫn đang vang vọng và bọn họ đang bị Thất Hiền bao vây. _

Pan hít thật sâu, giữ hơi thở lại một vài nhịp trước khi thở ra, nặng nhọc và gượng ép. Cố gắng nhớ đến bài tập thở mà bạn đời Edena của nó đã dạy cho nó.  _ Nhưng ý thức của con khỉ nước vẫn gắn chặt hình ảnh khi mà ngọn lửa từ Fire Blast thiêu đốt Edena, tàn nhẫn và không thương tiếc. Và nó nhớ rằng khi ấy mình chỉ có thể bất lực ngồi yên để cho Touko dùng Full Restore để phục hồi các vết thương. _

Shauntal đã hứa rằng con Leavanny kia sẽ có được phục vụ y tế tốt nhất, nhưng mà Pan biết rằng chẳng còn kịp nữa rồi—.

Hít sâu, thở chậm. 

Marvis liếc sang và thấy lửa hận cháy rực trong mắt của con pokemon nước kia và bất giác con rắn cỏ đề phòng cả chính đồng đội của cô. Nhưng Pan không chửi rủa hay miệt thị bất kỳ ai, không nhưng những gì Marvis nghĩ, mà nó chuyển cơn giận ấy thành sức mạnh khi Pan dồn sức vào đòn Brick break mở đường đi cho toàn đội. Pan dẫn đường cùng với Fetus và Ross yểm trợ hai bên khi toàn đội cố gắng chạy đến đỉnh của toà lâu đài, nơi mà người hùng của hiện thực đang chờ đợi họ.

Viên đá màu đen vẫn nằm yên trong túi xách của Touko. Nặng nề và lạnh lẽo.

Nhà huấn luyện của bọn họ kể từ khi Edena mất đã luôn im lặng đi sau họ như thế và Marvis nghĩ rằng có lẽ cô đã rất muốn trốn rồi. Nhưng cô không làm thế, và không ai trong đội hối thúc cô làm thế.

Họ đã trốn chạy đủ rồi.

“Một kẻ đến pokemon của mình cũng không bảo vệ được, thì ngay cả Zekrom cũng chẳng thể thời nhận cậu là một người hùng. Cậu sẽ lấy hy vọng gì để chống lại tôi đây?” Lạnh lẽo, kết tội. “Cậu có hai lựa chọn. Đối đầu tôi trong một trận chiến mà tôi nắm chắc phần thắng, hoặc rời ngay nơi này và nhìn tôi mở ra một kỷ nguyên mới nơi mà những pokemon có được tự do. Reshiram!”

Vẫn là con rồng trắng to lớn ấy, đẹp đẽ và khiếp sợ với đôi mắt xanh như bầu trời và ngọn lửa rực cháy. Và lại một lần nữa, bọn họ sợ hãi và do dự như lúc trên đỉnh tháp Dragronspiral.

Nhưng họ sẽ không quay mặt đi nữa.

Viên Hắc Thạch trong túi của cô rung lên.

* * *

Mọi chuyện diễn ra quá dễ dàng, quá nhanh.

Rex, Zekrom, con rồng đen thẳm của lý tưởng, đã ngã xuống đầu tiên khi bị chôn vùi trong làn sóng bùn của con Semitoad. Từ phía bên kia của sảnh đường, Ghetsis - tên trùm của băng đảng Plasma - ngẩng dầu lên cười ngạo nghễ.

Marvis không nhìn đi được.

Con rắn cỏ không thể quay mặt ra khỏi những cái xác vô hồn của gia đình cô, không thể không nhớ đến cách mà cơ thể Fetus đã gần như bị cắt làm đôi bởi con Bisharp của Ghestis và cách Ross bị ghim xuống đất bằng những tảng đá to lớn bởi chính con Bisharp đấy. Cách mà Boi đã cố gắng luồn lách những đòn tấn công chết người của con Bisharp trước khi bị hạ từ một đòn Focus Blast duy nhất của Hydreigon. Và Marvis không thể nghĩ, không thể cử động, khi cô nhìn trân trối xuống bạn đời đang trút những hơi thở cuối cùng, con rồng ba đầu ở phía sau đang chuẩn bị thêm một quả Focus Blast nữa.

Marvis lẫn Touko đều không thể nhìn đi, khi mà đột nhiên Pan nhảy đến và che chắn cho cô. Ngã xuống. Mùa kim loại tanh tưởi. Và cả hai được gợi nhớ rằng tất cả sinh vật sống bọn họ đều mỏng manh như thế nào.

Marvis thấy lửa nổi lên và ánh mắt kinh hoàng của nhà huấn luyện của cô.

Hít sâu, thở chậm. Cuộn người lại, Coil, leech seed và cố gắng  _ chịu đựng toàn bộ  _ những đòn tấn công của con Hydreigon đó (Marvis bị hai đòn Fire Blast đánh trúng và nó bỏng rát,  _ đau,  _ khi ngọn lửa kia thiêu rụi những chiếc lá trên chóp đuôi của cô. Nhưng nó không đau bằng những gì cô phải chịu trong tim cô bây giờ.)

Rít lên, con Serperior phóng lên phía trước khi con rồng kia kiệt quệ mà hạ người xuống đất. Và  _ Leaf Blade. _

* * *

Trong lần đầu tiên Touko rung chuông trên đỉnh tháp Celestia, Skyla đã dòm cô bằng biểu cảm kinh ngạc không nói nên lời trước khi dọa rằng cô sẽ bỏ Touko vào trong một khẩu đại bác để bắn cô nhóc về tới trấn Nuvema luôn khi cô ta nghe tiếng vang khô khốc và thê lương từ cái chuông kia.

Tiếng chuông lần này nghe thật êm tai, thật buồn.

Marvis, người đầy vết cắt và phỏng rộp, đưa ra cái dây leo còn lại của cô để ôm đứa con của mình thật chặt. Và cả ba quan sát trong im lặng khi họ thấy những mảnh sáng nhỏ màu vàng trôi lên từ quả chuông đồng, chứa đựng đầy những kỷ niệm mà gia đình của họ đã trải qua. Nói lời tạm biệt.

Cuộc hành trình của họ kết thúc với đội một người và chính pokemon đầu tiên đó, lẻ loi nơi đỉnh tháp, tựa như ngày đầu tiên.

* * *

_ /19-7-2019/ _

_ /Edit 23-7-2019/ _

_ Nemo _

_ By Griffinous56/Hikari0506 _


End file.
